Trivia Game Questions
MATHEMATICS CONVERSIONS 1 Liter = 1000 Millilitres 1 Century = 1,200 Months = 100 years = 36524.25 days 1 Minute = 60 seconds 1 Hour = 60 minutes = 3600 seconds 1 Kilogram = 1,000,000 mg = 2.20462 pounds = 35.274 ounces 1 Meter = 3.28 feet EQUATIONS 2183 / 37 = 59 19 x 28 = 532 65 x 12 = 780 121 / 11 = 11 144 / 12 = 12 418 / 38 = 11 THEMES Room Themes Fashion Themes * Halloween is also part of Flashy theme. FISHING (TBC: appear in June —> Nanus Cory Catfish, Cherry Barb, Crowntail Betta, Striped Colonial Anemone , Mosquito Fish, Pinapples Swordtail, Unicorn...) Does not appear in June * Southern Bluefin Tuna * Atlantic Bluefin Tuna * John Dory * Lancetfish * Antartic Toothfish * Clown Loach Night time (can be phrased as "when the moon is out") * Collosal Squid * Denison Barb * Boeseman Rainbowfish Only in DAY TIME (aka Dawn to Dusk) *Pumpkinseed Fish *Lionfish *Redtail Catfish *Smallmouth Buffalo Fish *Neon Blue Tux Guppy *Noodlefish *Neon Tetra *Balloonfish *Butterfly Perch *Blood Red Eye Swordtail *Ender's Guppy *Moon Jellyfish *Banded Leporinus Not seen at night * Dwarf Neon Rainbowfish Poisonous *Ballonfish *Bat Ray *Lionfish *Sea Snake *Box Jellyfish Critically Endangered Species *Formosan Salmon *Diamond Sturgeon *Southen Bluefin Tuna Once in Blue Moon / Extinct *Spinel Beloribitsa *Salvelinus Agassizii *Golden Butterfly Splitfin Once in a RED moon *Golden Butterfly Splitfin *Salvelinus Agassizii *Spinel Beloribitsa Zodiac In Order: 'Horoscope' *Capricorn Dec - 19 Jan *Aquarius Jan - 18 Feb *Pisces Feb - 20 Mar *Aries Mar - 19 Apr *Taurus Apr - 20 May *Gemini May - 20 June *Cancer June - July *Leo July - 22 August *Virgo August - 22 Sept *Libra Sept - 22 Oct *Scorpio Oct - 21 Nov *Sagitarius Nov - 21 Dec 'Chinese Zodiac' * Rat * Ox * Tiger * Rabbit * Dragon * Snake * Horse * Sheep/Goat * Monkey * Rooster * Dog * Pig 'Horoscope Elemental Groups:' *Fire : Aries, Leo, Sagittarius - hot, dry, ardent *Earth : Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn - heavy, cold, dry *Air : Gemini, Libra, Aquarius - light, hot, wet *Water : Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces - wet, soft, cold Chinese Zodiac Elemental Groups: *Wood : Tiger, Rabbit *Water : Rat, Pig *Fire : Snake, Horse *Metal : Monkey, Rooster *Earth : Ox, Dragon, Goat/Sheep, Dog Chinese Zodiac Compatibility Groups First Group: Rat, Dragon, Monkey Second Group: Ox, Snake, Rooster Third group: Tiger, Horse, Dog Fourth Group: Rabbit, Sheep/Goat, Pig Type: * Yin: Rooster, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Ox, Sheep * Yang: Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Dog Villagers Related *Magic Mirrors are found in the Salon. *Pianos are found in Mojo and Bubbles' houses * In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Bed, Chandelier, Clock, Cupboard, Fireplace, Piano, Plant, Portrait, Radio/Speaker Window, Balcony, Door, Floor, Wallpaper *In Mojo's house,'' '''you '' you can not ''' find: Bookshelf, Carpet, Ceiling Light, Statue, TV, Wall Shelf *'Mojo' wears: Bow Tie, Cane (Walking Stick), Suit,Top Hat *'Philips Bandana/Head Scarf is PURPLE. *'Thomas's Hair is BROWN. *'''Maggie's eyes are BROWN *'Tira's' Bonet is MAROON *'Barnies Headband is RED. *'Calvin likes fishing the most *'''Calvin's Bucket is RED. *'Monique' is the one who likes fishing the least Date Related *Valentine's day: February 14 *Halloween: October 31 *Christmas: December 25 *Songkran: April 13 - April 15 *Astronomical Winter : Dec 21 *Astronomical Spring: Mar 20 *Astronomical Summer:June 20/21 (choose one) *Astronomical Autumn: September 21/22/23 (choose one) *Mr. Lee Kuan Yew become the first prime minister of Singapore in 1959 Country Related Country that is NOT an island A: Germany Island Countries: A: Singapore, Iceland, Madagascar "Smallest continent on earth" A: Australia Color Related Primary Colours : Red, Blue, yellow Secondary Colour : *Red + Blue = Purple *Red + Yellow = Orange *Yellow + Blue = Green Light • Red + Blue = Magenta • Green + Blue = Cyan • Green + Red = Yellow How many colours are there in white light? A: 7 Gems • Amethyst is Purple • Emerald is Green • Citrine is Yellow • Ruby is Red TRIVIA HUMAN BODY Human Teeth is made up of? A: Dentin How many teeth does a child have? A: 20 How many teeth does an adult have? A: 32 How many bones in human adult normal body? A: 206 Which is percentage of human body made by water? A: 70% Which is the longest muscle group in the human body? A: Sartorius Which is the widest muscle group in the human body? A: Latissimus Dorsi Which is the biggest muscle group in the human body? A: Gluteus Maximus What is human biggest organ? A: Skin Hair and Skin pigment? A: Melanin Nails A: Keratin Where are the red blood cells made in? A: Bone Marrow FOOD Which Food Doesn't Spoil Easily? (One of these should be a choice) A: Cornstarch; Sugar; Rice, Salt, Pure Vanilla Extract, Distilled White Vinegar, Maple Syrup, Hard Liquor, Honey (Food that spoils easily: Saltwater) What is the most efficient in waking you up in the morning? A: Hot Chocolate, Banana, Sunlight What's efficient in waking you up in the morning than caffeine? A: Red Apple, Almond, Exercise, Sunlight GEOGRAPHY The biggest continent? A: Asia The smallest continent? A: Australia The biggest ocean? A: Pacific Ocean What is the smallest ocean in the world? A: Arctic Ocean How many moon orbits the earth? A: 1 How many Planets in our Solar System? A: 8 Closest planet to the Sun? A: Mercury Furthest planet from the Sun? A: Neptune Planet rotates clockwise? A: Venus What is the most common gas? A: Nitrogen The second common gas on earth? A: Oxygen What percentage of water are FRESH WATER on Earth? A: 2.5% Percentage of ACCESSIBLE fresh water? A: 1% How many times is the Dead Sea saltier than ocean? A: 8.6 Name of the largest reef system? A: Great Barrier Reef Who made the first claim that earth is sphere and is not flat? A: Phytagoras What is Earth's core temperature in Celsius? A: 6,000 Who formulated the geocentric theory? A: Ptolemy ANIMALS Which of these cannot jump? (Jump : Panda, Giraffe, Millipede, Snail, Turtle) A: Elephant, Hippo, Tick, Sloth Which of these cannot fly? A: Takahe, Kakapo, Penguin, Kiwi, Emu, Meka, Rhea, Ostrich, Cassowary (Fly : Pelican, Quail, Flamingo, Woodpecker, Turkey, Bat, Peacock) Turtles can breathe through their ____. A: Butt Which of these cannot be found in north pole? A: Penguin Which of these cannot be found in south pole? A: Polar Bear Which of these does not breathe using the same organ? A: Loach, Cat Fish, Sea Cucumber, Dolphin What is the ferocious freshwater fish? A: Piranha Which of these the least dangerous sea creatures? A: Whale Shark, Megamouth Shark, Basking Shark These can not be found while fishing! A: Ocean Faraway Castle, Ocean Faraway Pillar, Ocean Bed, Ocean Dresser, Ocean, Fishing Boat, Ocean Wallpaper Which of these is NOT an insect? A: Scorpion, Spider, Slug, Snail, Centipede, Millipede Which 1 of these is already extinct in the wild? A: Spinel Beloribitsa Reptile: Sea Snake , Komodo Dragon , Turtle , Alligator, Iguana, Gharial Which of these is NOT a mammal? A: Chicken , Iguana, Kakapoo Which of these is a mammals? A: Bats , Manatees, Sloths , Dugong , Rhino, Armadillo , Otter , Panda , Killer Whale , Narwhal, Kangaroo , Rat , Deer . Buffalo, Hippo, Porpoise Which of these animals can turn it’s head 180 degrees? A: Praying Mantis Which of these animals can turn it’s head 270 degrees? A: Owl Animal that can last longest without water? A: Kangaroo Rat MUSIC How many is Violin Strings? A: 4 How many notes does an octave comprise of? A: 8 Who is considered as the greek god of music? A: Apollo What is the level and intensity Sound measurement? A: Decibels INSTRUMENTS Wind Instruments: A: Zurna, Piccolo, Oboe, Ocarina, Recorder, Bassoon Keyboard Instrument: A: Bandoneon, Accordion, Calesta, Harpsichord, Piano, Clavinet Percussion: A: Maraca, Marimba, Wind Chime, Piano, Triangle, Tambourine PAINTING AND ARTISTS Who paint The Sistine Madonna? A: Raphael Who paint Mona Lisa? A: Leonardo DaVinci Who Paint Guernica A: Pablo Picasso The creator of Pieta? A: Michelangelo Who paint The Persistence of Memory? A: Salvador Dali Who paint The Scream? A: Edvard Munch Who paint Water Lilies? A: Claude Monet Creator of Bronze David? A: Donatello Painter of The Starry Night A: Vincent van Gogh OTHER How many colors are there in white light? A: 7 How many feet should a toothbrush be kept away from a flushing toilet to avoid it's resulting airborne particles? A: 6 feet (2m) What causes pearls to melt? A: Wine, Vinegar, Lemon Juice What are dust particles made up of? A: Dead Skin What is the maximum number of times a paper can be folded in half? A: 13 Classifications Cannot FLY: * Takahe *Cassowary Mammals: *Bats , Manatees, Sloths , Dugong, Moth , Rhino, Armadillo , Otter , Panda , Killer Whale , Narwhal, Kangaroo , Rat , Deer, Buffalo, Hippo Omnivores: * Humans, Raccoons, Ants, Hummingbirds, Ostrich, Squirrel, Bear, Chipmunk, Gorilla Carnivores: * Sundew, Pandas, Spiders, Butterwort , Weasel, Scorpion, Dragonfly, Waterwheel Plant *Rafflesia is not carnivorous Herbivores: * Horse, Rabbit, Cow, Deer, Sheep, Grasshopper, Iguana, Guinea Pig, Dugong, Hippo, Manatee, Moth, Rhino, Buffalo, Gazelle Category:Classifications Category:Trivia Category:Tips